Technical Field
An aspect of the present disclosure is related to a drum unit with a developer cartridge, which is detachably attached to the drum unit.
Related Art
A drum unit with a detachably attached developer cartridge for an image forming apparatus is known. The drum unit may have two (2) pieces of guides, which are formed integrally with a lateral surface of the drum unit, to guide the developer cartridge being attached to or detached from the drum unit there-along. When the developer cartridge is being attached, the guides may guide a rotation shaft of a developer roller contained in the developer cartridge and locate the developer roller at a predetermined attached position.